Plastic
by Maddithong
Summary: Hermione Granger never liked plastic.  HG x SB
1. Chapter 00: A Sort of Prologue

**Plastic**

Chapter 00: A Sort of Prologue

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger never liked plastic.<p>

And by plastic, of course, she meant the way society has pressured all to become something they are most definitely not. Fake, robotic, incapable of being one's self only because it is better to please others. People cannot even dress themselves without making sure they read it was okay to do so in the first place. This was something the young witch had not been shy to announce. (She even wrote a paper on it in her free time, stating her disgust and lack of faith in humanity because of it.)

That was also why she just could not help herself adoring Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Her muggle mother used to enjoy spending time in front of the TV watching celebrity news, or diving deep into numerous gossip magazines with pure delight. Hermione would find herself glancing over her shoulder, scrunching her nose at the chiselled abs and airbrushed features that were entertainment's famous models and actors.

Where were the bumps, the curves, the _flaws_?

She found scruffy hair and freckles attractive. She found some fat and wrinkles were normal for a body. She loved real, and Ron was very wonderful example of it.

However, Hermione also believed that everyone was entitled to their own opinions, and all share very different tastes especially when it came to physical attractions and the like. That is why she did not let herself feel _utterly_ hurt and shattered when her adoration was not returned.

But to go for someone who was more plastic than any witch or wizard she has ever laid eyes upon?

Did no one appreciate real anymore?

The girl would be ashamed to admit she had felt more than a couple times the desire to change who she was, to please her red-haired friend. Perhaps her hair could be straighter, her body a bit more curvy, her skin smoother? To change herself meant that even if she did win the love of her life, it wouldn't be her that he loved in return. It was a piece of paper pinned to a teenager's wall, an image flickering on a screen from a movie, a smiling ad beside a bus stop.

And that just wasn't her. That wasn't Hermione Jean Granger.

It was awkward at first, learning of Ron's new girl as they met up at 12 Grimmauld Place for the summer. He spoke fondly of her in his previous letters-although she had chosen to pay little to no attention to such remarks—something about the magic of someone like her, liking someone like him. _Typical_.

Leona Hurst was but a 6th year Hufflepuff he had met the school year before. She had approached him with a flock of giggling droids following suit, platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and bright blue eyes conveying influence and supremacy. She asked him in a sultry voice if he was_ the _Ron Weasley (best friend of the infamous Harry Potter), in which the blubbering idiot responded with nothing but drools and stutters.

Since then, he had given her every single thing she needed, every whim had him bowing and crawling on his hands and knees. In reality, she was either extremely dull-headed, or was just using poor Ron to get to Harry. If that were the case, Hermione had plenty of hexes that she would just love a test subject for.

But she was too good for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welcome all to my new obsession. That is right, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black (Unless you have accidently stumbled upon this. If so, please tread carefully.) How I adore playing with forbidden and completely unrealistic pairings! Well, I shall try my best to make this as believable as possible... as hard as it will be... And NO. ABSOLUTELY NO T-I-M-E-T-R-A-V-E-L-I-N-G. I hate how all the fanfics are here are just flooded by the same "Hermione goes back in time and falls in love with younger Sirius". Come off it! (Although this is not at all a stab at those who have put their heart into their works, and I will admit I have read most of them out there even if I do complain constantly about it.) -takes a deep breath-

Now, this story takes place around the very beginning of Order of the Phoenix, in a small little place hidden amongst 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. It will be the collection of days before (and perhaps after) Harry makes his appearance, mostly concerning 'mione's and Siri's tender moments and silly escapades which will result in the building of their heartbreaking relationship. As I usually stray towards the humour side of things, be ready for some very outrageous scenes, but do not fret! As drama will find itself whenever possible.

Also, I do prefer to write in smaller chapters. It's easier for me to write, as well as easier for you to read. So I shall stick to that formatting. (Compare it to that of the Sort of Prologue you just read.)

Thank you for reading, and please review or I shall never update this ever again. No really.


	2. Chapter 01: Firewhiskey

**Plastic**

Chapter 01: Firewhiskey

* * *

><p>A loud clatter sounded as the books Hermione was stuffing away on a shelf fell to the ground.<p>

"Concentrate. _Concentrate_." She sighed at herself. Her knack of getting distracted recently proved to be very unproductive. Before she could reach down to pick the objects back up, the door opened.

"Please hide me. Mum is making me help her and Ginny wash all the dishes in the kitchen. _Without magic_." The redheaded boy entered in a hurry, glancing around as if to find a place to crawl into and disappear. His appearance more dishevelled than usual, he looked as if he had to dart his way through an army of Blast-Ended Skrewts to make it to the bedroom.

"Ron," Hermione said in a tone of lecture. "You _know_ we can't use magic."

He rolled his eyes in response.

"And," She looked over her shoulder at him to send a glare. "It would be nice if you helped out once in a while, instead of sitting in your room writing love letters."

Ron opened his mouth in shock. Not only was such a statement a profound blow, but her knowledge of those personal _unspeakable_ things made him want to reject them. "I do not write..." But his defence only came out as a quiet croak. Hermione let out a mulish 'hmph', and began to put books away again.

"What's your problem..." He said mostly to himself sullenly.

"_My problem_?" The girl snapped at him again. "My problem is that you go running about swooning over your little 'princess' when there are obviously more pressing matters at hand!"

"I do _not_—"

"You know what," Standing up, she dusted her jeans enthusiastically and made her way to the door in a flash, passing by the boy in a movement of frustration. "Let me help Molly so you can go back to your pining." Hermione was so angry that she did not hear him call after her as she made her way down the hall. Passing by the shrunken house-elf heads, she cursed at herself outwardly for overreacting.

As Hermione continued on her path, mind oblivious to the world, she stopped when her ears picked up the crackle of fire and a warm orange light caught her eye. Glancing through a half closed door, she found herself looking into the shadowy drawing room she had tidied up a couple days before. Strangely there was no one in sight, but there was a ratty old chair pulled up close to the fireplace, and a table with a large crystal bottle and an open book placed upon it.

Approaching with curiosity, she took the bottle in her hand and examined it. _Blishen's Firewhiskey_. She clicked her tongue. Tempting, to indulge in a little sip, just to ease the tension and gain a little comfort. She looked around to make sure no one was around, and pulled off the cap with a pop. The smell was strange, strong and pinched at her nose, but she still brought it to her mouth. She hesitated, then an image of Ron flooded her mind and rage took the first drink for her.

Coughing, she covered her mouth as the burn slithered its way down into her stomach.

"I never took you as a drinker, Hermione." She spun around to find Sirius Black perched in the doorway, a satisfying expression on his face. She instantly placed the bottle back on the stand and withdrew her hands.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I just—" Sirius stopped her stammers by raising his hand. He then strolled across the dusty carpet, swept past the girl, and sat down in the armchair with a puff of dust.

"I was going to indulge by myself, but company sounds much more compelling, hm?" He gestured towards the next empty chair in the room, which was on the other side of the small liquor table. It was so worn down the brilliant olive colour it was supposed to be was now dead and gray.

"I don't think I should—"

"Nonsense." Sirius said, nudging his head towards the seat to urge the girl to sit down. The frown on his face was much more dramatic thanks to the firelight dancing on his features, so Hermione did as he said, and sat down quite awkwardly. "Now," He reached over and started pouring the dark brown liquid into two small tumblers, the ting of glass hitting rang in Hermione's ears.

"How was your first taste of Firewhiskey?—well, I assume it is your first. Am I wrong?" His eyes flicked up to the witch, who shook her head. "Quite the burn isn't it?-Probably where its name came from—But I must admit, I don't particularly like the burn. Instead, I enjoy the warmth that just overcomes your whole entire body after the initial pain." He gestured wide with his hands, as if to further state his point. Hermione nodded. A glass was pushed across the wooden surface, its liquid sloshed from side to side. Hermione found herself biting her lower lip in hesitation.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, picking at his beard out of habit. "Oh don't give me that look. Did you really think these dusty dull novels would really keep me amused for this long?"

"Well, no..." Hermione still found herself staring at him in disbelief. Sirius did not seem like the go-to kind of man when it came to silly romances, especially ones that she was part of—or not. He leaned onto his hand as his elbow rested on the chair's wooden arm. He looked smug.

"It seems everyone has taken to treating me as their advice dog. I am a very good listener-so they say." He watched the fire as Hermione's gaze switched between him and the Firewhiskey. She felt that discussing her evident crush on Ron and sudden heartbreak was just incredibly _stupid_. Speaking of such things with Harry's godfather when the Order of the Phoenix met almost daily for meetings, and the Dark Lord himself was stalking the world yet again, was just _silly_.

"I spoke with Ron." Hermione's neck almost made a snap as she flung her attention back to the man. He smiled as he noticed her sudden reaction.

"About what exactly?" She asked, trying to appear calm and failing.

"Quidditch, mostly." Sirius stated with disinterest. Hermione relaxed. "And you."

"M-me?" She stuttered, mouth half open. Sirius nodded as he sipped at his glass finally, the crackle of the fireplace prevented dead silence as she waited impatiently for him to continue.

"Said that you were more cat-like than usual." Her confusion made him add an explanation with hand gestures. "You know, biting, claws at the throat."

"What? I am not catty! He's the one running around acting like-"

"A boy in love?" He asked, his expression all-knowing and still very haughty. Hermione's golden eyes grew wide in shock as a lump in her throat made her swallow hard. For once, in a very brief moment, Sirius Black looked surprised as the girl beside him grasped her glass and downed the whole entire thing in one big gulp. She did not make eye contact as the look of pain and disgust flew across her face at the taste. There was silence again as Sirius refilled her glass, and leaned back into his chair thoughtfully.

"Does he know?"

Hermione shook her head as if to force the thoughts out of her ears. "If he does not, then he is a blind fool." She whispered, eyes beginning to water and blur even though she urged, _begged_ them not to.

"I agree." He said. "But do you not think that telling him about your feelings would change the situation quite drastically?" Hermione shook her head again. Sirius sighed. A hiccup sounded from the girl as she began to rub at her face vigorously, as if to take her own skin off. Sirius' expression softened as she silently cried. He reached over and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"It is his loss then, because whoever ends up with your love in the end will be the luckiest person in the world." Another sob shook the girl's small frame. "There is not a smarter, prettier, talented witch out there like you, Hermione. Come now." Sirius finally withdrew his hand and sat back in his chair again. "You'd have to be amazing to be able to handle Harry _and_ Ron!" He shared a snigger with Hermione, who was still rubbing her eyes between sniffles. "Nothing but trouble, those boys." He half said to himself, handing her a handkerchief from his jacket's pocket, the letters _S.B. _stitched in serpent green caught Hermione's eye. She took it with a quiet 'thanks', and began to clean off her wet cheeks quietly.

"There. Feeling better?"

"Yes... thank you." Hermione looked embarrassed as she handed him back his cloth, he took it with a beam.

"Good. That'll be 10 Galleons. Well I have to make a living somehow!" Hermione could not help but smile as she shrugged slightly at such silliness. "Well alright, if you cannot afford my rates at this time, you can sit beside me at dinner tonight." A smirk full upon his scruffy features. "Besides, Crookshanks doesn't like to sit on my lap if you're not close by, and I just love having his company and his hair in my food."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mreh. That was longer than planned.


	3. Chapter 02: Turkey

**Plastic**

Chapter 02: Turkey

* * *

><p>With little protest, Mr. Weasley did indeed switch places with Hermione at the dinner table, so she may sit beside Harry's cheerful godfather. And just as Sirius had stated, Crookshanks took to his lap quite happily, purring as his ears were scratched and head patted. Hermione still found herself extremely humiliated for her actions just hours before, and stared at the turkey on her plate very keenly.<p>

"So we have finally finished tackling the kitchen," Molly Weasley's voice boomed over the large dinner table, all small conversations were hushed. "Although Ron broke more dishes than he cleaned." She remarked, getting a muffled 'sorry' in response. Hermione found herself glancing down the table at Ron, who was red in the face from either embarrassment or frustration. He did not look up from his plate.

"Tomorrow," Mrs Weasley continued. "We will start on the formal dining room down here on the main floor, and the bedrooms on the third." There were plenty of groans erupting from her children around the room.

"Come on, mum..."

"Can we have a break from cleaning, _please_."

"All this dust is making me ill." As Fred and George Weasley began to cough loudly in unison, Mrs Weasley raised her hand with annoyance.

"We will clean until this house is spotless and we will do it without complaints!"

"You'll have to scrub these walls for years to get rid of all the filth crusted on." Sirius whispered to Hermione behind his hand.

"And!" Mrs. Weasley glowered down the table at Sirius who looked up at her in pleasant surprise. "You will help us, Sirius. It's about time you pull your own weight around here!"

"Whaaat..." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm too old for manual labor! My bones will shatter and my lungs shall give out!" Even Hermione added to the titters that started about the room. Mrs Weasley sent Sirius a look that screamed 'that won't work on me' before taking her seat. Conversations started up again.

"If I shall die," Sirius turned to the girl beside him once again. "You may have my... books. I'm afraid I do not have anything else of value, unless you like socks."

"Don't be ridiculous. A little work will do you some good. Besides, you said yourself you wanted to help out more." Hermione said matter-of-factly, but still enjoying the amusement of his jokes.

"With the Order! Not dusting curtains and collecting doxies."

"At least you can use charms." She added with spite at the Ministry's rules of under-aged magic.

"Charms only do so much when you have Molly watching over you." Sirius shivered at the image. He leaned in closer. "Shall we run away?"

"And where would we run to, now that you _and_ your dog-form are being watched for." With this, Sirius sighed in defeat and collapsed onto the back of his seat.

"I don't know, a cave somewhere? Has the same damp, dark, dirty environment this house has."

"Don't be so depressing." Hermione said, being very unimpressed. "Or all of our work will be for nothing."

"I _hate_ it here." Sirius said through gritted teeth. "No matter how sparkling clean and deliciously smelling this house is, underneath, it is nothing but lies and betrayals." Hermione fell silent with the lack of response. The man beside her became quiet as well, his eyes glued to the cat still placed on his lap.

"Do you believe that people can change, Sirius?"

"Well, yes... perhaps." He looked up at her curiously.

"Then why can't a simple house?" Her hand finally let go of the fork she was playing with amongst her fingers. Sirius' eyes brightened and smile widened.

"How right you are, Hermione. How right you are."

Mrs Weasley's voice spoke once again over the crowd. "Fred, George, you and Ginny will help me upstairs. Ron and Hermione will take on the dining room with Sirius. Sound fair?"

"That doesn't sound fair at all, mum." But Mrs Weasley was already ignoring the groans and moans surrounding her by whisking away the empty dishes with a flick of her wand.

"Listen to your mother." Mr Weasley said, eyes still placed on the Daily Prophet, 'MAGICAL STRIKE?' sparkled in big, black letters on the cover.

"Hurrah, hurrah." Sirius sighed with utter disappointment. "At least we will have each other in such misery." But Hermione was not paying attention to him anymore; her eyes fell upon Ron once again. He seemed more distressed about the next day's arrangements than anyone.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione." Sirius hushed with comfort. "He'll come around. That is, if you do as well."

Soon enough, it was time for bed and after saying goodnight, Hermione and Ginny made their way slowly up the stairs to their shared room, past the shrunken heads, a cowering Kreacher, and a couple of dust bunnies bouncing around.

"I am utterly _exhausted_." The redhead huffed as they entered the bedroom. They made sure to lock the door behind them. "I never want to wash another bowl, plate, or cup ever again." She flopped down onto her bed face-first.

"I should think you won't have to. You must have washed _hundreds_ in the time you were down there."

"And for every dish clean, Ron dropped another." Ginny laughed, but paused abruptly when she noticed Hermione's lack of response. Leaning up on her elbows, she gazed across the room curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." The girl said as she pulled off her dirty jeans and sweater, and hopped into a pair of pink fluffy pyjama pants. Ginny was not impressed.

"You _know_ you can tell me, right?" She was almost hurt by the deficient amount of trust Hermione had in her.

"I know, Ginny... it's just..." Hermione crawled into her own bed as her friend watched her anxiously. "It's about Ron, okay?" She winced as if she stepped on a nail. Ginny bolted upright with shock plastered on her small face.

"No way! But he's seeing—"

"Exactly."

"But I thought you didn't—"

"Nope."

"Does he—"

"Obviously not, as he's with Leona Hurst."

"You need to tell him!" Ginny bellowed, bounding towards Hermione's bed and grasping her hands tightly. "You need to tell him or he will never know!"

"It's better that way. Besides, he's happy. Don't you want him to be happy?" Such statement pained Hermione so much, she had to look away to collect herself.

"Well yes, but..."

"It's time for bed, Ginny. We're both tired and have a long day of cleaning ahead of us." She was angry, and the younger girl knew this. And so Ginny shuffled across the wooden floor, blew out the lantern, and shuffled back to her bed. Neither said goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It seems I may be enjoying this story a bit _too_ much. Oh dear.


	4. Chapter 03: Coffee

**Plastic**

Chapter 03: Coffee

* * *

><p>Hermione had already gotten a head start on the tasks for the day before either member of her party entered the dining room. Both had their mouths wide open in yawns. Sirius sauntered over to a ratty old chair and flopped down in a daze, while Ron awkwardly glanced around, rubbing his bloodshot eyes.<p>

"Morning." Hermione said dully, as she continued to collect cobwebs with her duster. Sirius grunted in response, while Ron said nothing.

"May I go get some coffee?" Sirius asked, as if it was Hermione's decision. She looked at him puzzled, but said he could anyways. It took him great effort to stand up and leave the room, as he did so, Ron shifted on his feet in the silence.

"Um, what should I do?" He asked quietly. Hermione did not turn away from her cleaning.

"You should probably eat first, wouldn't be much help if you collapsed due to malnutrition."

"I might collapse due to lack of sleep though." He yawned again.

"Get some coffee then." Her bitter responses sent a chill through the air, and her sweeping sped up with the building of annoyance and frustration. He opened his mouth, but closed it again and left in silence. Hearing him leave made Hermione growl in anger, and she turned and threw her duster violently at the door, nearly missing the poor surprised Sirius Black who had just entered.

"Good morning to you too." The man bent down and picked up the object, in his other hand a rather large cup of steaming coffee.

"Sorry..." Hermione whispered with a frown. "Didn't sleep last night." And it was true. Evident black circles cast a tired shade over her eyes and her skin was looking a bit pale in the dim sunlight. Sirius trotted over and handed her the duster. He frowned, but it was obvious he knew the reasons for her actions.

"Perhaps it is you who needs coffee." He said, offering her the cup in his hand.

"I don't drink coffee." Hermione stated. But the drooping of her eyes made Sirius stuff the mug in her hand anyways. He did not say anything, only sat down on one of the dining chairs with a creek. He crossed his legs and folded his hands on his lap, as if waiting patiently for the girl to speak.

The smell of the bitter drink filled her nostrils and warmed her face a bit. She took a sip and clenched.

"Ah, sorry it's _black_." As if a joke, a grin fell upon his face. "Here, I'll go put some sugary sweetness into it."

"No, that's fine. I deserve a kick in the face anyways."

"Now, hold on. Coffee is supposed to be enjoyed, not used as punishment." He shook his finger at her, as if informing her on a life lesson. With another heavy sigh, the witch moved to sit beside him at the dust covered table.

"This is the day you be the better person, Hermione." Sirius watched her as she took another gulp of coffee and gritted her teeth unpleasantly. "You mustn't let this destroy you, or surely you will curl up and wither away."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I _know_ you know. But you need to _do _it."

"As easy as that sounds." She ignored the urge to slam her forehead against the table.

"It's not supposed to be easy." Sirius said stealing his cup back and sipping it with a growl of pleasure. "I'm going to have to go get my own coffee again, aren't I."

"No, you can have it." Hermione said with a wave of her hand. At this moment Ron Weasley entered the room again, in his hand a plate of toast. He approached the two apprehensively and cautiously slipped the plate in front of Hermione.

"Mum said you haven't eaten yet." A jumbled mumble came out of him as if he was afraid he would get yelled at or punched violently. Instead of slashing out at him, she spit out a quiet 'thanks' and bit into one of the pieces shyly. Sirius brought his mug back up to his lips to hide a grin.

It was later in the day when Sirius Black began to bounce on his feet childishly and bother the poor girl constantly.

"Hermione, can we eat yet? I am _famished_."

"Why are you asking me? Molly said she would let us know when lunch is ready, and why on _earth_ are you asking me permission to do everything?" Hermione threw up her arms in a mixture of defeat and frustration. "_You're_ supposed to be in charge, _you're_ supposed to give _us_ orders!"

"You're a natural born leader, I thought I would promote you to a standing higher than mine."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Their bantering had continued on quite like this all day, and as amusing as Sirius was, he was like a dog nibbling at your feet for attention. Hermione found her patience for him slipping by the hour. And as if by magic, a sly grin picked at his lips, as if he won a bet.

Hermione found her eyes closing and lowering, as she raised the spray bottle in her hand, threatening the man in front of her. As fast as a cat, Sirius reached into his robe, pulled out his wand and shouted "Accio Bottle!" Zooming across the room, another clear container landed in his hand. He then lunged at the girl before she could react, spraying water on her as fast as possible. She ducked under the table and fired in response. Loud thumps pounded in her ears as Sirius jumped up on top of it.

There was silence. And then, in a flash Hermione's screams and laughter could be heard throughout the whole entire house as Sirius popped out and drenched her.

Of course, after such an event, the man of the house had to leave to go quiet down his now shrieking mother-of-a-portrait, as the other members of the household came downstairs to see what was really going on. There they found Hermione in the hall, panting slightly as tiny little drops of water fell upon the dusty floorboards. Her hair was falling out of a messy bun, and she was laughing slightly witnessing the state of her clothing. Luckily, she was not wearing white.

"My Merlin, what happened?" Mrs Weasley immediately rushed to the girl's side, dabbing at her wet cheeks with a cloth. "You're soaking!"

"That would be _his_ fault." Hermione pointed down the hall at the man who was now approaching. He wore a false facade of guilt as he eyed up everyone.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. It was an accident." The rest of the Weasleys were on the stairwell, all looking very confused. "You—" Sirius looked down at himself. There was a small circle of wetness on his left shoulder. "You got me!" He looked back up at Hermione with a genuine expression of wonder. He was impressed.

"I swear you two..." But Hermione wasn't listening to Mrs Weasley; she was too busy sharing a knowing laugh with a certain someone while everyone else looked on quite dumbfounded. All except Ron, who looked on with minor nastiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was originally split into two chapters, but I decided to add them together for length and flows sake. I also have the next... 3 or 4 chapters already written up. I just have to go in and do some editing and whatnot, so you can be expecting my uploads to go by a bit faster than usual!


	5. Chapter 04: Butter Beer

**Plastic**

Chapter 04: Butter Beer

* * *

><p>It was now late in the evening; Hermione had changed out of her wet, dirty clothes and into some more comfortable ones. Entering the kitchen, she noticed Sirius had done the same. He saw her come in, and excitedly patted the empty seat at his side. She felt her smile grow as she took her place beside the man. Crookshanks had immediately jumped onto her lap this time, making Sirius gasp in pain.<p>

"You traitor!" He gaped at the cat. Crookshanks glanced up at him with disinterest, as if to say 'so?'

"Cats." He started. "That is why I am a dog person. _Literally_." The orange ball of fluff glared back at him again in offence. "Hello, m'lady." Sirius smiled at Hermione finally.

Down the table, Fred and George were hunched over a piece of parchment, whispering in each other's ears as Ginny eyed them up curiously. Mrs Weasley was too involved with Mr Weasley and their discussion about the current whereabouts of one of their older sons, Will, and Ron was sitting alone, quietly. Unbeknownst to the others, he was watching the head of the table with suspicion and malice.

Suddenly a loud crack made everyone jump as a puff of air replaced the two twins.

"Fred, George, you get back here right this instance!" Mrs Weasley bellowed at the ceiling. Another crack and the boys were back, looking very haughty. "What have I told you about Disapparating at dinner?"

"Sorry, mum." said Fred.

"Had to go to the bathroom, mum." said George.

"One more time and you'll go straight to bed without any supper!" A busty finger was pointed directly at them; fire could almost be seen shooting out of its tip. Hermione shuddered at the thought of being at the end of that. "You can't even walk five feet without doing that! Never has a child of mine made me regret—"Both twins apologized as she continued but their smiles did not melt away. They were up to something.

"Pranks, you reckon?" Sirius looked down the table with an amused grin. "Should be fun, hm?"

"You're very... bubbly recently." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the positivity eradiating from the man. He looked at her surprised for a moment.

"_Bubbly_?"

"Yes. Bouncy, giggly, happy."

"Well, I wouldn't use those exact words but... These are dark times, Hermione." Sirius shifted in his seat, as if to signify the shift in tone of conversation. "And it is moments like these that really carry us foreword. We must make the best of them."

"I wish I found it that easy to stay positive."

"Have you not?" He leaned in. "How many times have you thought of you-know-who—not _that _you-know-who." He added. "That one." His head titled only enough to point in the direction of the pouting Ron.

"Not a lot... I suppose."

"Exactly!" Sirius straightened up in victory. "All you needed was a little help from ol' Padfoot here." He winked. Hermione smiled slightly at the simplicity of it all.

"I believe it is time for a toast!" Piped up Fred.

"A cause for celebration!" Chimed George.

"And why is this?" Mrs Weasley watched them sceptically as they stood up.

"For future endeavours." Said Fred.

"For memorable moments." Said George.

"And for putting up with mum while cleaning all day!" Added Ginny, who received a look of betrayal from her mother while everyone else laughed heartedly. "Oh, I didn't mean it, mum." She added half hugging the poor witch.

The twins had taken but only a moment to bring out a large pitcher of Butter Beer and eight large glasses. Dispersing them around the table, Fred started to pour the drinks while George hummed and did a little dance as a form of entertainment.

When finished, the two stood up and raised their glasses. Everyone followed.

"To all those who have fallen, blah blah blah."

"To all those who will, blah blah blah."

"To freedom and what not."

"And for the glory of England!"

"Blada blah blee blah."

"Etcetera."

"Cheers!" Sirius laughed and guzzled his drink down completely. Mrs Weasley almost immediately went at the boys' throats for giving such an embarrassing speech, as the rest of the group separated into small talks.

"Tell me, Hermione," Mr Weasley spoke up beside the girl. He was holding a large book in his hand. Tipping it over, he showed her a page full of coloured pictures of gardening tools and equipment. "How does this, this... _lawn mower_ work?" Not only was this a strange question, but he even pronounced the word 'mower' wrong.

"Uh, well, there are a bunch of blades," Mr Weasley stared at her intently, nodding and 'uh huh'-ing with every word she spoke. "And a motor located in the base there..."

"Motor as in what they put in _cars_?"

"Yes, kinda... slightly. Only smaller in size."

"Oh, oh how fascinating."

"And you see, this motor spins the blades, so when you push it over grass—"

"It is used to cut _grass_?"

"Yes. _Lawns_."

"Well that would make sense as it is called a lawn mower. How clever, how clever." As Mr Weasley leaned to his left to tell his wife all about _lawn mowers_, Hermione busied her mouth with the Butter Beer once more, hoping she wouldn't have to explain weed whackers next.

"Interesting." Sirius spoke quietly. "Would you be able to explain to me how weed cutters work?" Hermione choked on her drink.

After a few more drinks, everyone was pleasantly full and incredibly relaxed. Ginny stretched and yawned, stating she was going to bed and as she was leaving, asked if Hermione was to join her. But Hermione wasn't listening, she was too indulged in thick conversation with Sirius, laughing at his jokes, and nodding in agreement.

He smiled and she swore her heart skipped a beat. He ran his hands through his long hair and she felt her hands grip tighter on her lap. And then, it hit her.

Was she falling in love with Sirius Black?

It was true that she found his untidy appearance attractive, and he was very kind and intelligent, but... Oh, oh how she just wanted to reach out and—she touched a trembling hand to her lips. Sirius noticed this strange action and blinked at her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes," She sighed. "Yes." Her response only further added to his inkling as she stared longingly into his eyes.

"Are you... are you drunk?" He whispered, hoping no one else would notice her apparent infatuation. She shook her head and smiled. "You must be, you must." Sirius looked around as if confused as to what to do. Then a hand reached across the table and grabbed his. "Oh boy."

"Let's go!" And she stood up and dragged the panicky man with her. They entered the hall in a hurry, and as Sirius pulled his hand away carefully, Hermione turned and gradually backed him up against a wall.

"Uhh..."

"Do you like me?" She asked blatantly, standing on her tiptoes so she may be closer to Sirius' face. He took a hard swallow, contemplating his next step.

"Yes...?"

"Because I like you..." She began to lean in, and Sirius had to slither his way out of her grip before anything dangerous happened.

"Now let's not be too hasty, Hermione."

"There you are!" The twins jumped out of the shadows and surrounded the dazed girl.

"We made a toast in your honour..."

"And you weren't even there!" They shoved a tall glass of Butter Beer into Hermione's hands; she still did not remove her gaze from the nervous man a couple feet away.

"Well, come on!"

"Drink up!" Fred had to literally tip the glass to Hermione's mouth so she would drink it. Most of it ended up on the floor. "There we go!"

"And off we go!"

They left Hermione coughing and gripping her stomach painfully. Sirius ran up to her and glanced around with panic. By the time her fit was over, she was sobbing uncontrollably. He shook her gently.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"That wasn't me..." She pushed him away as she shouted through tears. "That wasn't me!" And she bounded up the stairs to her room and locked it behind her. The shrieks of Sirius' mother erupted throughout the house, but he did not move to silence her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Gasp. The twins are always up to trouble, I tell you. What_ are_ they up to? How can Hermione recover from such an embarassing night? Will Sirius ever forgive her? Find out in the next chapter!

Please favorite and review, as this will get me to hurry my ass up in posting. :D


	6. Chapter 05: Quills

**Plastic**

Chapter 05: Quills

* * *

><p>"You." As Sirius entered the kitchen yet again, his anger was so palpable everyone in the room stood up. He made his way straight to the twins, who looked at each other quickly. "What did you do." Every word on his breath was sharp, so sharp the boys winced.<p>

"It was just an experiment..." Started Fred, obviously the brave one.

"_Experiment_?" Sirius snapped, growling through gritted teeth.

"It was just a love potion..."

"_Just a love potion_?"

"We only wanted to test..."

"_Wanted to test_?" Having their words thrown back at them at full speed made them bite their tongues. "You have embarrassed her beyond any way possible. You have gone _way too far_." There was nothing but menace and disgust from Sirius, who looked as if he was ready to explode and destroy them all. Mrs Weasley took notice of this and stepped up.

"Now, Sirius, I'm sure they meant no harm—"

"How inconsiderate do you have to be? To play with a helpless girl's emotions like that?" He ignored Mrs Weasley; instead, he was making his way around the table, like a lion circling his prey.

"We didn't think it would work so well..."

"And so fast." They were making their way around the table in the opposite direction, glancing at their parents for help in interfering.

"So _well_, so _fast_?" Sirius was now physically shaking, fury busting at the seams.

"Sirius." Mr Weasley was the one to step in this time; he placed himself right in front of the man and positioned two hands on his chest to prevent him from advancing. "We will handle this. Perhaps it would be better to check on Hermione."

Sirius stopped and looked at Mr Weasley, frustration boiling away at the mere thought of Hermione weeping in her room. "I hope you make them suffer for what they have done, Arthur." And he left.

All was silent in the kitchen as he made his way up the darkened stairs. He had to pause in front of the girls' door and breathe away his resentment before knocking. There was rustling and a muffled cry before the door cracked open and revealed an eye belonging to the young Ginny Weasley.

"Is she..."

"I don't think she wants to see you..." The girl whispered, although there was hesitation on her words as the look of desperation surrounded Sirius.

"Please. I must—" Ginny quickly opened the door and closed it behind her so she may speak to him in the landing.

"Alright but don't tell her I let you in. You forced me, alright?" Before he could answer, she was already making her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Having the way open for him, Sirius warily entered the dim room.

There was only one small candle lit, but it was bright enough that he could make out the form placed upon one of the beds. Her shaking back was faced to him and the entry, so he made his way slowly across the creaking floorboards to get a better look.

"Hermione?"

"Go away." She sobbed at the sound of his voice. He winced.

"I know what happened." As he was trying to close the gap between them, Hermione panicked and raced across to the other side of the room, back still to him. He sighed quietly and sat down on the same spot she ran from. "It was those egotistical, bratty, good-for-nothing twins." There was acid on those words. Hermione tilted her head sideways somewhat, as if to hear better. "Made some kind of... _love potion_." He cringed. "Decided to test it out on you." Hermione's sobs grew quiet, but her small frame continued to vibrate with sniffles and hiccups.

"I was ready to kill them, to be honest. But I'm not that keen on revisiting Azkaban." There was still no response from across the room, but she was now completely quiet. "I understand, Hermione. However, you need to understand it was not your fault. You're smarter than that. You should know more than anyone the effects of some potions result in lack of control." The continued stillness made Sirius look around curiously for something he could use to cheer the girl up.

He found a small bright blue quill located on her bed-stand. Fishing out his wand, he pointed at the object and whispered "Avifors". Amidst a collection of sparkles a tiny bird, whose colours reflected those of the quill, flew out and around the room in song.

Hermione finally turned to find the source of such flutters and to her pleasant surprise, the bird danced until it landed on her outstretched hand. It looked up at her with a tweet before exploding into sparkles once again and taking on its previous form. Hermione held out the quill, glanced at Sirius, and smiled.

Through her tears, chaotic hair, and swollen eyes, she looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I just wanted to say thank you to all those who decided to type up a quick review for me. You're words definitely gave me more inspiration to write!  
>All those who haven't reviewed... shame on you. Shame.<p> 


	7. Chapter 06: Doxycide

**Plastic**

Chapter 06: Doxycide

* * *

><p>It was time for another excruciatingly long Order meeting. Sirius muttered many times under his breath during the day how he was just <em>dying<em> to be put to sleep by Severus Snape's monotone speeches. How tormented he must be, Hermione thought to herself as she sprayed down a stray Doxy with black Doxycide, to have his childhood enemy be of more help than him.

Picking up the now paralyzed demon and tossing him into a bucket with a loud thump, Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand and glanced at the large father clock ticking away. With its snake shaped minute hand close to the very top, she realized that the Order had been in the kitchen for almost two hours now.

"What do you suppose they're talking about tonight?" Ron asked beside her as he poked the curtains with his own spray bottle cautiously.

"Snape and Lupin are here, so they're probably giving their reports." Hermione responded, turning her attention back to the dark piece of fabric they were tackling.

"We could go find Fred and George, see if the Extendable Ears are working."

"I don't think we should. It's not meant for our ears." Hermione had no interest either, as she was tired from the small amount of breaks from cleaning they had that day. Ron shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the doorway.

"I know that but... don't you want to know what's going on?"

"Of course I do," She said in annoyance. "But it's not fair to Harry. He doesn't even know anything. Consider us lucky."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." But the boy's voice was still hesitant, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him. Hermione paid no attention as she collected all of their supplies and set them on the now sanitary dining room table. She then stretched wide.

"Hey," Ron started, eyeing out the window blankly. "Could I... could I ask you somethin'?"

"Yes, what is it, Ron." Hermione said with impatience, not understanding the tone of importance on his words. She was now rubbing her dirty hands on her gray t-shirt.

"What if, what if I said I wanted to ask if Leona could come here? You know, help Dumbledore out. She's very smart!" Hermione froze in place. She did not move her head or her eyes towards the redhead, who was now ducking around to the other side of the table. He bent down awkwardly to catch her concentration. "Oh please, 'mione, I want you to meet her—"

"Are you _serious_?" She stared at him with a complete perplexed frown, as if he was the most idiotic thing she has ever seen in her life. He immediately stepped back.

"I just thought—"

"You don't even have the slightest clue, do you?" She was fuming. Ron continued to back up until he hit the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He squeaked, still huddled in defence. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this..." She muttered under her breath. "I don't even know why I bother."

"Just tell me why—"

"_Why_?" Hermione found herself looking back up at the frightened boy as she paced around the table, closer to him. She knocked over a bottle of Doxycide, but ignored it as it rolled onto the floor. Ron let out an 'eep' as his eyes bulged out of his skull. His vision flicked to her pocket, hoping to Merlin her wand was not there.

"Did you ever think once in that tiny brain of yours that the reason _why_ I'm so upset is because I'm in love with you?" The last few words came out as a piercing sob, so loud and abrupt Hermione had to look away as Ron's mouth fell to the floor. The only sound audible was the ticking of the clock, and Hermione's now surfacing weeps which shook her whole body violently.

There was movement in the hallway, signifying the end of the meeting. Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth to silence her cries; she fell to her knees in the process, breaking down into pieces. Ron was so awkwardly panicked; he was flailing his arms up and down, while reaching to touch the girl on the floor, only to pull his hands back away as if burned.

The front door finally closed, and Sirius was heard cursing at his dead mother to cease her clichéd 'Traitors! Scum! Mudbloods!' shrieks as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ron chased after her as she sped off out of the room in one final desperate sob. But she was too fast, and the large wooden door was slammed in his face as she escaped into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Admitting such a thing in the heat of the moment would be very hard, especially when you know the other person doesn't feel the same... Poor girl.


	8. Chapter 07: Chocolate

**Plastic**

Chapter 07: Chocolate

* * *

><p>The cool summer night air nipped at Hermione's bare arms, but she paid no attention to the surfacing goosebumps upon her skin. Instead, she stomped—rather violently—down on the cement under her feet as she made her way down the dark street. She was cursing loudly while rubbing at her wet cheeks, blaming herself for the state she was in.<p>

Ronald was a fool; she had known that since the first time she had met him on the Hogwarts Express. But that was part of his ridiculous charm, part of why she had felt such fluttery things.

Hermione sat down on the damp sidewalk and looked down on the faintly lit lane. She took a deep breath and held her nose high. If Ron did not feel the same way then so be it. She was a Gryffindor, she was strong and brave, and Merlin knows that she would not let heartbreak get in the way of studying for her O.W.L.s.

As she made to stand up and return to headquarters, a strange sensation planted her feet. At first, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, as it seemed the air around her cooled and the tears still on her face started to sting.

And then, as if a morning frost appeared in fast-forward, the puddle in front of her began to solidify.

Hermione immediately pulled out her wand from her jeans pocket and pointed at the shadowed alleyway straight ahead. She held her breath as she advanced, shivering slightly. All was quiet and Hermione's gut was screaming at her to be careful, because it knew what was hiding in the dark.

She stopped and squinted, and as quiet as possible, lit her wand with Lumos.

There, crumbled on the ground was a dark figure, involuntarily twitching and thrashing towards the form hunched over it. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat. She did not have to move closer to realize what it was. But before she could even hope to make a break for it, a head snapped towards her. It floated over the now still body, and the closer it approached, the louder the drums in Hermione's skull beat. It was like the screams of a kettle going off were piercing her ears, and the mere presence of the hooded figure made her fall to the ground.

She raised her wand up and tried desperately to remember the Patronus charm, but Harry was the one who could do it, not her, and the dementor was so close she took one glance into the hole it calls a mouth and felt her eyes roll into her head.

Feeling unbearably cold, flashes of pain crossed her eyes. She saw her parents, dead on the ground. A flash of green and Harry dropping, his glasses cracked and reflecting the destruction of her other friends and family. Ron yelled before tumbling. Sirius bellowed out, clenching his chest. Hermione screamed to find she had no voice. The cloaked demon was sucking her life away, and in the process she felt nothing but excruciating helplessness.

"Remus!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"_Merlin_, Hermione..." She felt the faint sensation of getting picked up, but could only flutter her eyes open for a moment to find a mess of curly hair, and the familiar smell of musk and Firewhiskey. She let out but one hushed cry, in response the man tightened his grip as they made their way indoors, and finally Hermione gave into exhaustion.

"What I want to know is why the fuck there was a dementor—"Sirius Black had taken to pacing around the room in huffs of anger, an action he had created an image for himself when it came to his personality. They were in the kitchen now, himself, Remus Lupin, and Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley was in the formal dining room with Hermione, who was placed on the small sofa and tossing restlessly in her unconsciousness. The rest of the children were banished to their rooms and, supposedly, were still there.

"There's no need for that, Sirius."

"Can it, Arthur."

"Sirius, calm down. I'm sure there is some kind of reason—"

"Oh you think, Remus? Lovely. Feel free to let us all know why a dementor decided to hang about in an alley, in London of all places, and attack a helpless girl?" The room went silent. "That's what I thought."

"I think we should consider the fact that you ran out of the house and showed yourself to a dementor." Remus ignored the sass he was receiving from his friend, and sat down at the table with Mr Weasley. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, before throwing his hands up.

"Bah!"

"Perhaps your Patronus charm was enough to distract the thing, Remus." Mr Weasley said, though he seemed reluctant.

"We can only hope." Remus sighed. "Sirius would you please _stop_!" The man's constant pacing around the room in circles was edging on Remus' nerves, but Sirius just looked at him with aversion.

"And what do you suppose I do, _Mooney_? I can't just sit still and ponder like you fools, I must _do something_!"

"There's nothing you can do right now!"

"Oh how I grow fond of hearing _that_ all the bloody time."

"Would you mind keeping it down?" Mrs Weasley had entered the room, receiving an unnecessarily bitter look from Sirius as she spoke. "The girl has woken. Remus, could you bring some chocolate?" At her first few words, Sirius had already pushed past her and walked briskly down the hall as fast as he could.

There he found Hermione carefully sitting up, looking rather dazed and pale, hair flying everywhere and clothes disordered. He rushed over, kneeled, and grasped her cold hands in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a rather fake, small smile.

"Never been better." She responded weakly. His heart dropped a little.

"Here we are." Remus approached with Mr and Mrs Weasley at his heels. He handed something to Sirius, who then placed the item in Hermione's hands tightly.

"You take this now." He patted her hands once more before standing up and looking away. The girl slowly bit into the chocolate with disinterest, a daze still evident on her features. However she still found herself watching Sirius' back, as he seemed vaguely familiar.

"You'll feel as good as new, soon enough!" Mrs Weasley sat down beside Hermione and gave her a motherly half-hug. "I think it is off to bed for you, hmm?"

"No. Uhh... no, not yet. Just a bit more and I will, alright?" Mrs Weasley looked at her in slight offense, but made to leave the room with the others. Warmth was finally returning to the girl's body as she swallowed the last bite of chocolate.

"Sirius..." Hermione called out before he could follow. He spun on his heels, and although he wore an expression of thoughtfulness, he raised his eyes as if to ask what she wanted. With difficulties, she stood and stepped towards him.

"It was you wasn't it, it was you who saved me."

"Well, Remus was the one who casted the Patronus..."

"But you were out there. You carried me back, right?"

"Yes." He looked away, ashamed almost. It was as if she was giving him a lecture for misbehaving.

"Do you want to get yourself killed? Or worse, sent to Azkaban again?" Hermione bent her head to catch his gaze; he continued to avoid hers.

"No."

"Then why risk yourself, and everyone here?"

"I wasn't thinking, alright!" He blurted, making her jump back a little in surprise. "It was just... instincts." There was silence until Hermione abruptly wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed hard.

"Thank you, but don't risk yourself for me again." She muffled into his chest. Sirius found himself smiling as he patted her head gently and laughed to himself.

"Alright, Hermione. You got it."

"Why do you think—" She pulled away, but was hushed just as soon as her mouth was open.

"We can discuss things tomorrow."

"But I—"

"Off you go!"

"_Sirius_—"

"To bed with you!"

And with great hesitation and endless complaints, Hermione did as she was told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hermione is very head-strong. She always walks straight into danger! But it seems that Sirius is sliced out of the same loaf of bread. Those two, I tell you... one of these times they aren't going to be so lucky.


	9. Chapter 08: Cards

**Plastic**

Chapter 08: Cards

* * *

><p>"You must have an 8."<p>

"I do not."

"I don't believe you."

"I am _not_ lying."

"Show me your cards then."

"No!"

"Why not? Cheating are you?"

"You're the one that's cheating!"

Sirius Black was glaring over his hand of cards at the girl across the table with pursed lips. She was sneaky, tactical, and too intelligent to overlook his need of cheating to win their game. But he was persistent, and eventually he knew after pushing the right buttons, he would come out on top.

"_Pick up your card_." Hermione glowered in response. Her snitty attitude when it came to impatience was on full display, remarks and all. Sirius tilted his head suspiciously as he reached to draw another card from the pile on the table.

"Clever girl," He said. "But I'm on to you."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows in annoyance. Sirius placed his hands on the table and gestured towards her with acceptance.

"Please, go ahead."

"Well," She cleared her throat. "Do you have a 6?"

"A-hah!" Sirius' fists slammed down so hard and unexpectedly, Hermione jumped in her seat. He bent over and pointed a long finger straight at her nose. "I knew it!"

"Oh, come off it." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "If you have the card, just give it to me."

"Give it to you! I think not, Miss Cheaty Mc-Cheat-Cheat."

"_Me_?"

"What are you guys doing?" The young Ginny Weasley had quietly peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen's door, eyes wide with curiosity. Sirius had placed himself back into his seat and began to dust and adjust his dark jacket with importance. Hermione shared a guilty smile with the redhead.

"_Trying_ to play cards." She laughed.

"May I join?" Ginny asked, stepping more-so into the room warily.

"'course." Sirius said with a certain amount of magnitude in his voice. "As long as you team up with me to take down this devious witch once and for all!"

"He's just saying that because he hasn't won a single game yet." Hermione laughed again, noticing the questioning look Ginny gave her as she sat down at the table beside her. Sirius made a snort of disapproval and looked away dramatically.

"You two are like a bantering old couple!" Ginny smiled.

"Hah!" The man barked hardily as if the comment was a personal shot at Hermione. She just shook her head with amusement.

Before they could start a game with their new member, there was a long screech from the door as it was pushed slowly open. A familiar shade of red popped out yet again, this time belonging to a rather dejected looking boy. He kept his eyes to the ground as he swallowed.

"Um... could I talk to you, for a moment... Hermione?" Almost immediately Hermione took a side glance at Sirius, who nodded at her knowingly, before standing up and offering his arm to Ginny.

"Come, let us walk in my study. I heard it is very enlightening." Ginny took to his arm reluctantly, staring at both Hermione and Ron-who had yet to even glance at each other—and left silently.

Then there was extreme awkwardness.

Ron did not move from the doorway. It would have appeared mustering the strength to speak took up all his energy, so he had none left to even sit down. Hermione tried to busy herself with picking at the holes in the wooden table placed before her. The boy cleared his throat, but still did not speak.

"If this is about yesterday, I would prefer not to talk about it." Hermione finally said, raising her head slightly with false vigour. "All those things I said, I take back. I did not mean them, I was just upset at... other things." There was a tone of instruction in her voice, as if she was just reading from a book. Ron continued to stare at the floor intently. "So I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

"I just wanted to know if you were alright..." He said, very quietly. As if physically shocked, Hermione snapped her head at him for the first time and shouted with a shaking voice.

"You did not want to know if I was alright! You wanted to come in here and... and wave in front of me the absolute ridiculous things I said to you for your own amusement!"

"W-what?"

"Well I will not have it, Ronald. You can just go laugh about it with your _girlfriend_!" And with the scrape of her chair moving harshly against the stone beneath her, Hermione collected her things and dashed out of the room, making sure to bump into Ron's shoulder hard as she left.

And like the previous nights before, Hermione found herself biting back the tears as she collapsed onto her neat bed. It was raining heavily, so she tried to busy her mind by staring out the small window in the room, watching the beads hit and fall down the grimy glass.

But it was no use. Hermione had to cry, and so she did.

Her sobs were so aggressive she took no notice to the door opening slightly, and the patter of four feet on dirty hardwood. It was only until a patch of black fur and two pointy little ears surfaced from the edge of her bed, did Hermione glance down at the pup sitting patiently and staring.

It was Sirius. However, for some strange reason Hermione felt sudden comfort as the dog placed his head on her lap and looked up at her with beady dark eyes. It was as if he was letting her know he was there for her. Hermione began to cry again as she stroked his head gently.

Ron, the dementor, and the visions of her dead friends and family came rushing at her like a tidal wave, and the girl wept so hard she slipped onto the floor and wrapped her arms around the dog's scruff so tight she thought of never letting go. After a few moments the animal changed forms back into its original shape, but Hermione's small body did not cease its heaves.

The man held on, rocking her slightly while combing fingers through the curly mess of her hair. He did this until the fit was over, and there was nothing left but the hiccups and sniffles of a tired girl.

"There, there." He said softly, while Hermione finally looked up at him with swollen eyes. He brushed her tear stained cheeks with a thumb. "Feel better now?" Whether the reasons for her silence were because of exhaustion or simple bewilderment, Hermione found she could only nod her head in reply.

"Good." He said with a smile. And like a second tidal wave, Hermione found her face burning with a rise in temperature, and her heart began to beat faster as if it had a mind of its own. She had never been so close to him before, his scent was invading her senses. It was like something new and alien, something she felt like closing her eyes and taking in.

It was evident Sirius had also noticed the closed space between them, because he cleared his throat slightly and shifted to help Hermione back up to her bed.

"Right, uh... Thanks." Hermione piped up awkwardly, brushing her thighs for no apparent reason.

"No problem." Sirius scratched his head, also very awkwardly. "If you need to talk, or anything..."

"Yes. Of course."

"You can always find me around, somewhere."

"Me too."

They both looked at each other for a moment. The heaviness in the air was so thick and hot, it was very uncomfortable. And as if a switch flicked, they laughed.

"Please tell me you will play me another game of cards."

"So that you may beat me finally?"

"Well, it was quite obvious I was letting you win the last dozen times or so."

"Uh huh."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you again!" He was offering his arm to her just as he did earlier for Ginny.

"But of course." She took it with a genuine smile, as he led her out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm thinking it is time for a rather large, fresh glass of Butter Beer." Hermione silently agreed, although she did feel the ping of hesitation remembering what happened the last time she drank Butter Beer.

Except, for some reason, Hermione realized that she did not have to take a love potion to feel the familiar flickers in her stomach when it came to Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I had the absolute greatest time having them playing cards. It's a scene I've always pictured them taking part in! Simple games like Go-Fish help the time in Grimmauld Place go a bit faster, hm? Also, it seems that finally our little witch is taking notice to how handsome Sirius Black really is... ;)


	10. Chapter 09: Textbooks

**Plastic**

Chapter 09: Textbooks

* * *

><p>Harry was to ultimately arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place in just little under a day, or so that was the key plan. That meant that Hermione and Ron were to finally reunite with their best friend, whom they have yet to see since the end of last semester, a lengthy month ago.<p>

Nevertheless, Mrs Weasley was the one to make the biggest fuss over it, pruning the clean rooms, spending ages in boys' room, preparing. Everything had to be perfect for her practically adopted son. She spat unnecessary orders all around as she made Harry's bed for the twelfth time and pushed Ron's things aside to make space.

It was smart for the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place to keep as far away from Mrs Weasley as physically possible, or else they would feel the motherly burn.

And so Hermione Granger found herself in the hushed embrace of the study, a large pillow on her lap to support the even larger text set upon it. There was nothing like studying about the effects of Chelidonium Miniscula on a cool summer evening. Even Crookshanks had taken to curling up on the other armchair in the room, flicking his tail slightly as he watched his owner through half-closed eyes.

Sure the past few weeks had been very eventful, Hermione could not forget, but studying had always been very important, and at the end of the day, she could not be happy unless another chapter was done, another term was memorized.

Of course a certain dog could not bare to share the same pleasure.

Quiet barks erupted from the hall as the patter of feet were followed by scraping of claws and the thump of the study's door flying open. There a small black dog bounced excitedly from side to side, tail swishing about playfully. Hermione did not look up from her book.

Another bark, this time louder. Hermione did not stir.

Ever persistent, the pup walked briskly over to the girl, and pulled impatiently on the pillow on her lap.

"Sirius," Hermione said, irritatingly. "I'm trying to read. Would you stop that, please?" But the dog continued pulling until finally he watched the cushion fall to the ground in victory. He glanced up to find Hermione glowering at him, her book still open on the page she was reading from, but now it was set on her knees and it was rather uncomfortable.

"What was that for?" She asked. He barked in response. "Let me guess, you're bored and I'm the only person who can remedy that." A whine. "Of course." She glanced around the room for something she could throw at him, anything to make him go on his merry way. Instead, she felt another tug, this time it was her book.

"Don't you dare, Sirius." But the pup had his tight grip and determined little eyes set in stone. Hermione tried to tug her text back, but it was far too late. Released from her grip, the dog almost skipped out of the room with the thing in its mouth, it dragging along the floor because it was too heavy for him. Hermione had no choice but to give chase.

"Give that back!" But her yells only made his little paws move faster. Soon enough, she was bounding down the stairs four steps at a time to keep up, following glimpses of a black tail—they were the only signs of the thief. As the girl reached the lower landing, she found her procession lying neatly on the crimson carpet before the front door. She stomped over angrily, cursing the foul beast as she bent down.

There was only a moment before she could turn around and witness the dog running towards her and jumping high. With an 'oomph', she was hit in the chest hard and tackled to the ground.

"Sirius! S-stop... Stop!" Hermione gasped in between fits of laughter as a wet tongue licked all over her face mischievously. Her torment finally ceased as the dog became human again. Above her smiled Sirius, still panting and sweating from the struggle.

"There. Easy work, getting you away from your silly studies." He whispered.

Hermione did not respond, instead she found herself staring at the man on top of her with shock. There was little to no distance between them, as he still had her pinned to the ground. Hermione found her breath hitch in her throat, as Sirius' eyes flicked quickly to her flustered cheeks and pink lips.

There was a silent moment between the two, only their panting produced any sort of sound. Sirius' hands were still clenched onto Hermione's wrists, but they loosened slightly and traveled towards her fingers. Hermione swallowed. He was searching her face, looking for any sort of sign of agreement or disagreement, decisiveness or hesitation. As if coming to a conclusion, or merely losing control, Sirius began to close the small gap.

There was loud clunks down the stairs that made Sirius bound up as if the ground itself shocked him into the air. Just in time, Mrs Weasley came into view, glaring at the two of them down the hall.

"Goodness Sirius, stop fooling around and give me a hand with dinner, will you? I work up a sweat all day, and yet none of you stop your playing..." Her complaints sounded clearly all the way into the kitchen. Sirius made a move to follow her, but stopped so he may lend a hand to the girl still on the ground.

"Thanks." Hermione managed to squeak. Her eyes were still wide and her whole face was still red as she climbed to her feet. Sirius did not reply. He could only look at her with lowered eyes.

As he left, Hermione bent down to pick up her book. She hugged it to her chest tightly as she watched the empty doorway he had entered. Somehow, it hurt just like before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Silly little pup, got caught in something that was supposed to be harmless fun. The consequences may be severe...


	11. Chapter 10: Soup

**Plastic**

Chapter 10: Soup

* * *

><p>Dinner was deathly silent.<p>

Everyone spent more time busying their mouths with their spoons and cups; the only conversation shared at the table was between Mrs Weasley and Ginny, which topic was if Mr Weasley's Muggle-Repelling charm worked well in the garden. Ginny answered with an enthusiastic 'yes', hoping it was enough to charge the room, but she fell silent once again with lack of other words.

Hermione bit hard on her bread and chewed longer than necessary.

She was placed beside Sirius, as normal, but he did not excitedly speak to her about the old Marauders, his experiences with Bowtruckles, or even his hate towards his dead mother—which usually came up in any discussion. Instead, he frowned at his soup, stirring and stirring in circles with his bent spoon, not taking a single taste.

Mr Weasley spoke up and asked his wife if all was ready for Harry's arrival. She answered with a heavy sighed 'yes' and let the room fall back into stillness.

Mrs Weasley took a moment and looked fiercely across the table at Fred and George, who were obviously suffering a miserable fate due to their actions the previous night relating to Butter Beer and a love potion. Both boys lowered their eyes closer to their meals. Ron, who was beside them, glanced with a shrug and straightened his mouth even more.

Ginny piped up down the table at Hermione, telling her she found a rather fat dust bunny sleeping in an old sock in their room this morning. Hermione replied with 'I see', a slow nod and a tiny smile. Her voice died down as the clinking of utensils and glasses continued.

Hermione tried to catch Sirius' eye, but he barely blinked, let alone showed any awareness of his surroundings.

"Well, thank you for dinner Molly." Mr Weasley said, rather loudly. "I'm off now." He stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I'll help you clean up, mum." Ginny sprang out of her chair at the hint of ending such an awkward meal. The rest of the Weasley's immediately followed, the scraping of chairs filling up the room loudly.

Hermione turned once again to Sirius, this time going as far as to open her mouth to say something. But his sustained frown made her waver and give up dejectedly. Dishes were whisked away as fast as the room emptied, leaving Sirius, Hermione, and Crookshanks to enjoy the unrelenting silence.

Then, as if conveniently bored, the cat left too.

Hermione was clenching her fists, eyes already watered, with very tightened lips. She knew the reasons for his actions, and she would be damned if something like that was to ruin their significant friendship. At long last, Sirius moved his eyes slowly to take in her presence. However it was her turn to stare at the table with resentment.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." His words were very hushed, but powerful.

Hermione flicked her eyes up to his. She had to press her mouth closed even tighter to prevent her lips from trembling. The man was pained; he was watching her face very carefully. There were no other words to be said. Looking away, Hermione shook her head forcefully and dashed out of the room.

Immediately she dived nose first into as many books as possible, angrily flipping the pages and scribbling hard with her quill. She would not let her mind stray for even a moment to him, what happened, what may happen. It was not until later in the night that young Ginny came bolting into their room. Panting nervously, she grabbed Hermione's hand tightly.

"Sirius... He's, he's—"

"He's what?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. Ginny was guiding her to her feet, away from her bed and parchment, and pulling her impatiently across the room and out into the hall. "He's what, Ginny?" There was a lot of commotion from the main floor. Both girls threw their heads over the stair's railing, and peered downstairs.

"We must send an owl to your father immediately—" Mrs Weasley was shaking the twins with both arms full of panic. "I must go—oh dear, perhaps I should send you. Ron! Ron! Are you writing to your father yet? Oh I hope it gets to him on time, perhaps I should just use floo powder..."

"What's going on?" Hermione's curiosity and worry called out from above. Mrs Weasley's head shot up and produced a very unconvincing smile.

"Nothing dear, you two just go back to bed."

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione did not have to ask, as her brain was already clinking into gear and running by all appropriate situations. Sirius was not to be found, and he was always to be found. Mrs Weasley did not answer, only a wash of concern flooded her wrinkled features. Hermione turned to Ginny with shock. Ginny was wearing the same expression as her mother. "_Where's Sirius_?"

"We... we don't know. Mum saw him walk out the front door, and when she called after him... he was gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dundundun. It's getting pretty soap-cliched in here-Haaaah. Hey, at least the awkward dinnertime was pretty amusing, hm? Is anyone else thinking about how much shit Sirius is going to be in _if_ they find him? Kek. (also, sorry for the slow and small update, I shall reward you all with another chapter tomorrow!)


	12. Chapter 11: Tea

**Plastic**

Chapter 11: Tea

* * *

><p>Hours passed as Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat quietly at the kitchen table. Their pale, expressionless faces were lit dimly by the small lantern hanging from the ceiling. Their tea had long gone cold and Kreacher was fishing through some old boxes of dishes; his usual mutters went startlingly ignored.<p>

"Mudbloods and traitors..."

"Dad will find him, won't he mum?" Ginny asked quietly, her mother reaching over and hugging her shoulders.

"Of course, dear." Mrs Weasley looked over at Hermione, who was gripping her hands so tight they were turning white. "He couldn't have gotten far. I'll make some more tea."

Hermione had spent the last couple hours biting back not only tears of worry, but of frustration and revulsion. Why would he burst out of the house, being fully aware of the danger it held for himself and the Order as a whole? He was more dimwitted than she had thought. She felt betrayed, as his courage and intelligence was something she held in high regard.

"He's doomed us all." Ron said bitterly.

"_Shut up_, Ron!" Hermione barked at him edgily.

"Well it's true." He said under his breath. Feeling the gaze of the rest of the room upon himself, he lowered his eyes.

"I'm tired of your pessimism! You're not helping _at all_."

"I don't see you being very cheery."

"At least _I_ haven't given up hope." Hermione gave the boy a look of disgust. The room went eerily quiet. Hermione had to bite her tongue yet again to stop the surfacing tears and the need to scream at Ron. She watched the door with hope.

If he was not to return, she would never forgive herself. It was, after all, her fault for him storming out of the house. She knew it was because she had not outwardly pardoned him when he had asked for forgiveness. But she did not want to. The moment between them, the direction they were going in their friendship, it was not something she was facing with regret, or abhorrence. Perhaps, she even wanted it.

It was too late though. Sirius was a hunted man. Even if he was hidden in his dog form, they would find him. Dementors, Death Eaters, witches and wizards alike, _everyone_ wanted Sirius Black dead, or worse, put back into Azkaban.

Hermione let her head sink into her folded arms onto the table.

It was too late. Too late for him, too late for her, too late for them.

Ginny came over and hugged Hermione tightly from behind. She was not crying. No, she was merely smelling the strong scent of the wooden table with nothing but longing, melancholy.

Hermione did not remember how or when she fell asleep collapsed on the kitchen table, but she awoke with a jolt. The front door had slammed closed, awakening the old master of the house; her shrieks filled the empty void of the house.

Hermione ran out of the kitchen and into the hall faster than it took for her mind to fully uncloak itself from sleep. Her heart froze as well as her feet, as Sirius Black stared at her from the end of the entry.

"Sirius!" Mrs Weasley had immerged from the dining room, dazed from awakening from her own restless sleep. Even Ron and Ginny appeared from the stairwell, looking on with slight relief.

But they were all ignored. Sirius was holding Hermione's stare fixedly, his dark eyes vacant. The others took notice to this, and with odd hesitation, left the way they came. The two persisted to stare down at each other. There was no sound. No ticking of the clock, no screams from the portraits.

_Sirius_.

And then, as if by magic, she ran to him.

He opened his arms for an expectant hug, but was thrown back by momentum as she crashed into him, hands on his face, and lips against his own.

There was a moment of pure shock, but the delight made Sirius hug around the girl's waist and lift her off the ground in a childish twirl. The kiss was tingling, almost numbing their skin, and neither could hold in their glee in such a sudden connection.

He set her down with the biggest grin on his face. It quickly faded as Hermione punched him numerous times.

"Y-Y-You. Stupid. Idiot!" Pausing after every word to get in a punch, she tried her best to be angry, but the flush on her face that refused to go away was preventing it. Sirius raised his arms to defend the attacks with a shudder.

"What did I do?" He asked behind his hands, flinching as he received another shot to his arm.

"What did you do? _What did you do_? Oh how about, I don't know, leaving the house when you're not supposed to?"

"I just wanted a quick walk—"

"'A quick walk' huh. Explain that to Molly, or Mr Weasley who's been out looking for you _all bloody night_!"

"I—"

"You will apologize." Hermione finally withdrew her fists and presumed to stare him down. "To everyone!" And with that, she spun on her feet, stomped loudly upstairs, and slammed the door to her bedroom. A picture fell down at the force that shook the house.

Quietly Hermione slipped into her bed and hugged her covers around her, ignoring the obvious blinks of confusion coming from Ginny across the room. Meanwhile, downstairs Sirius had made his way into the kitchen and began to pour himself a rather large cup of steaming tea, also ignoring the prodding coming from Krecher under him.

They were both still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! 12 chapters in and I finally give you the first short but sweet kiss. This played out perfectly to how I want their relationship to develop, and although you may think of it as almost random, I find it endearing. It makes me giddy just thinking about it heh


	13. Chapter 12: Pineapple

**Plastic**

Chapter 12: Pineapple

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was in a lot more trouble than he let on.<p>

He said he was very careful, but that did not prevent almost every other member of the Order to completely ban him from even touching the knob of the front door. There was even a barrier erected, so if he was to cross the threshold a loud ringing would sound inside the house, almost like a burglar alarm. Mrs Weasley was the one to think of this. She was the most upset.

"_Sirius Black you have endangered not only the Order's plans, but every single member of this household! Think of the children!_" Her shrieks traveled down the halls and notified every person, animal, and jinxed object in the residence. If it weren't for the wonders of 12 Grimmauld place, her voice would surely carry down the street for miles.

Hermione and Ginny found themselves flinching at the screams as they hid in their room.

"Mum can be worse than a Howler sometimes." The redhead looked painfully to Hermione, who was sitting with her cross-legged on the creaking floor as they shared some crystallised pineapple and other light sweets.

"He deserves it." Hermione said keeping her eyes on the dusty unlit fireplace in front of them. An intolerant frown was etched across her face as her hand dug into the candy bowl with flustered force. "Making all of us worry like that." She would never forgive him.

"I don't think anyone deserves _that _though." Ginny laughed slightly.

"I think he needs a good slap on the wrist. He can be very immature sometimes." Hermione's know-it-all snobbish attitude showed just a crack as she spoke, however it ended with half of her mouth picking up with a smirk. She was at once taken aback at her sudden pleasure, such a strange way of her mind behaving when it came to complaints about Sirius.

"What happened between you two, anyways?" Ginny asked, noticing the strange aura eradicating from her friend. "-When he came in last night." Her hand was also fishing around for something else to pop into her mouth, but her eyes remained hard on Hermione's crinkled expression.

"Oh, nothing." The witch chirped a little too quickly, and shoved a rather large sweet in her mouth to prevent herself from speaking further. Ginny eyed her curiously. Hermione chewed with a plastic smile and a dismissive wave from her wrist.

There was a short, but strong knock on the door. Mrs Weasley boomed from behind it.

"Time to come out now, girls." Her voice was almost too agreeable. It was obvious Mrs Weasley was trying very hard to shake off the roaring yells that came from within her small frame not moments ago. Both girls glanced at each other with hesitance, before standing up and putting away their things. Ginny still kept her eyes on brown curls as they flittered around on the back of her friend's head. Something was definitely off.

They began their decent quickly and quietly.

Hermione immediately spotted Sirius placed in his usual spot at the head of the table through the doorway of the kitchen. He was looking very solemn with his arms crossed, but his childish pout made him seem more of a boy who was just grounded.

He tried to hide the way his eyes lit up as Hermione entered the room.

"Had a good talk?" She whispered, sitting down in the empty chair to his left. He 'hmph'd' and tightened his arms around himself with gritted teeth.

"It was fine."

Hermione struggled desperately to hide a grin behind her hand.

"Alright, sit down everyone. Sit down, sit down!" Mrs Weasley urged Fred and George to hurry to their seats. "Now!" She slapped her hands together cheerfully. "Tonight is the night that Harry finally joins us!" The rest of the table murmured pleasant responses. "So I want to make sure that everything is all set for him." She looked at Ron fiercely, as if to remind him it was his responsibility.

Ron sank lower in his chair.

"Also, there will be a meeting in the dining room later on in the evening." The severe glare was then turned onto Sirius, who pretended he didn't notice or hear her by whistling a tune at the far wall. Mrs Weasley faltered before sighing loudly.

"And girls I think it would be best if you helped me tidy up as much as possible. Alright?" The woman smiled at Hermione and Ginny before taking her own seat and waving her hands for everyone to help themselves to lunch.

As Hermione reached to grab half of a ham sandwich, she caught Sirius being oddly quiet.

"Oh, don't be like that." She said exasperatingly, sighing at the man's unremitting pout.

"She _yelled_ at me, like a child!"

"You couldn't have honestly expected _not_ to—"

"I hardly think it necessary." He still kept his eyes glued to the wall stubbornly, arms crossed even tighter against his chest. His foot could be heard tapping restlessly on the floor. Crookshanks pawed at a loose shoelace.

"How else are you going to learn?" She asked, matter-of-factly, biting into her food. Sirius gaped at her.

"I don't need to _learn_!"

The look she gave him made his eyes widen and back arch in retort, as if to say '_Are you serious?_'. Hermione took a moment to chew her food politely before opening her mouth again.

"I just think what you did was wrong, and so obviously there needs to be some form of punishment so it doesn't happen again." A moment of silence between them as the man stared at her dazed. She did not soften her eyes, stubborn she could be as well.

"Punishment." Sirius repeated, leaning back in his chair in defeat. He looked betrayed. Hermione only raised her eyebrows at him in a condescending manner before carrying on with her meal. He was such a child.

Hermione didn't see him for the majority of the day; She and Ginny were kept very busy dusting and mopping every surface in the house. Mrs Weasley would not have Harry come home to a 'dirty and unwelcoming home'—(Sirius laughed at this.)-if she could have it her way.

That didn't stop Hermione checking in on Sirius in the study, where he was tasked to painstakingly place every book in its rightful place on a bookshelf that reminded her of the ones in the library at Hogwarts. It seemed a very bizarre punishment for the man but to those who knew him, organization was just torture. She wasn't surprised to find him sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall, and nose deep into a filthy blackened book.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?" Her voice snapped his head up, but it took a couple blinks for his daze to fade.

"Taking a well needed break." He smiled as she tip-toed over the books and parchments scattered all over the floor and sat down beside him.

"What are you reading?" She asked, trying to glance over his shoulder. The book instantaneously cracked closed in her face.

"Just a history lesson, of sorts."

"About what?" The light that sparked in her maple eyes were too much for Sirius to deny, so he sighed, scooted closer, and opened up to the page he was on. Their sides were now touching and Hermione's face began to boil, but the words on the paper almost immediately distracted her.

"The house of Black?" She asked to herself. "Family history, huh?"

Sirius nodded. "See this part here?" He flipped a couple pages ahead, to a spot were a sheet was evidently ripped out forcefully. Hermione gave a look of disgust at the destruction of such a valuable old item. "This was where I was supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Hermione raised her eyes to him questionably.

"Remember how I ran away and my crazy mother burnt a hole through my face in the dining room?" He said with slight amusement. "She attacked this as well."

"There were things written about you in here?" Hermione glanced back at the book in amazement. She knew about the family tree wallpaper downstairs, but she honestly had no idea that books were written as well. So much history just ripe for the taking, history little Hermione Granger had yet to get her paws on.

"Only a sentence." Sirius laughed. "I was barely born when they wrote this."

"Can I read it?" The girl's hands were dragging across the parchment carefully, as if she was treating it gingerly, like a child. It almost felt like she was already taken away to another word, that of marriages and residences, creations and deaths. Lives just laid out bare to be read like a fictitious novel.

"Perhaps." Sirius said, watching her admiringly. "If you give me something in return."

Her bright eyes flicked to his in minor shock. His tenderness had ultimately taken her aback, and the proximity of his soft smile held her breath. It always surprised her how fetching Sirius Black really was with his scruffy demeanour and boyish good looks. There was a soft rumble of flirtatiousness in his throat as Sirius reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. They were leaning so close together, they completely forgot about the book on their laps, which was slowly tipping towards the ground.

"Ahem." The voice from the door surprised Hermione so much she flew feet away from Sirius, taking the book along with her. She awkwardly pretended to read the pages, as the red on her face was so bright she matched the carpet. She didn't even realize it was upside down.

"Hello, Mooney." Sirius chirped up at the man.

"_Sirius_." Remus Lupin called his name out as if he was in trouble. He sent a pitied glance at Hermione, who was now shifting uncomfortably on her feet and completely hiding her face behind the cover of 'The House of Black'.

"Um, I'm going to go help out Molly. Thanks for the book, Sirius." Hermione said as she rushed out of the room, trying to draw them out of such a suspicious situation. She stopped dead in front of the man in the doorway and did not raise her eyes to him. "Nice seeing you, Professor Lupin."

"Please, just Remus is fine."

"Uh, right." She said awkwardly, ducking out of the room.

Remus turned to his friend-who was still placed on the floor and looking up at him innocently-shook his head, and folded his arms accusingly. Sirius blinked up at him.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There! Finally a longer chapter. I shall try my goshdarnhardest to make future chapters longer as I know plenty of you prefer it that way. Now, what did you think of these collected moments? I must say, stubborn Sirius is adorable. :3


	14. Chapter 13: Letters

**Plastic**

Chapter 13: Letters

* * *

><p>Hermione was too scared to even look at Sirius for the rest of the day.<p>

Luckily, the Order's meeting was just about to start, so she didn't have to continue to awkwardly avoid the man. She watched with the other Weasley children as the strange mess of characters entered 12 Grimmauld Place in singles. Most of the familiar faces waving to them in greetings, strangely happy considering the nature of the meeting. The last to arrive was Professor Snape, his clichéd long cloak flowing mysteriously behind him as he walked briskly into the dining room without a glance towards the kids peeking in from the stairwell.

Snorts of disgust came from almost all of them.

"I still don't get why _he's _here."

"Hush, Ron." Hermione whispered, trying her best to overhear the small voices across the hall. She was too interested to give his undying complaints an ounce of attention. As she was leaning around the corner, Sirius Black sauntered down the stairs behind them. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before sneaking past and entering the meeting. Her heart sped up just a little as she watched him close the door quietly.

"Anyone fancy a game?" Piped up Fred and George together. Hermione felt a sigh escape her throat.

"Depends what the game is." Said Ron, glaring at them with careful hesitation. Both twins placed a separate hand on their brother.

"That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Said Fred.

"That's part of the game." Said George.

"I think I'll pass." Ron stared at them with a frown. Their smiles were far too great to be trusted. They tried to turn to their sister and Hermione, but both girls took the hint and shook their heads. There was absolutely no way she was going to take part in any sort of activity with those boys, especially recalling the mischief they got into relating to Butter Beer. She felt the sudden need to give them a lecture.

"Suit yourselves." Fred and George said in unison, neither really hurt by rejection. Mrs Weasley almost bumped into her children as she exited the kitchen hall, her hands bursting with glasses supposedly for entertaining the Order.

"What are all you doing here? Get upstairs!" She motioned with her full arms in an upwards gesture. "Go! Go!" With nothing left to do, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned to their separate rooms humming with protest. Fred and George disapparated suspiciously, causing their mother to roar after them as usual.

As Hermione made to follow Ginny, she stopped to witness Ron climb more stairs by himself, looking terribly mournful. She was pained by guilt. She knew she had been very unfair and disrespectful towards the poor boy, and he was, just like Harry, her best friend -– whether they argued more than not. Instead of entering her room, she hesitantly went to Ron's, legs automatically taking her there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

They sat down on the bed together, staring ahead at the faded wallpapered wall - vines among crows, who had their mouths wide open in mockery at such an awkward situation. Hermione had no idea _how _exactly to bring about her sporadic apology, her fingers finding themselves enthralled with the hem of her shirt.

"Liste—"

"I—"

Both trying to speak at the same time, they inelegantly stopped and laughed a little. The silence was so sharp it was deafening. Hermione patted her thighs while Ron twiddled his fingers. _This is great_.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Hermione winced slightly at her words. It sounded a little pathetic.

"No, it's alright." Ron quickly retorted humbly. Hermione hated it when people did that.

"No, really. I was cruel and you didn't deserve it." Cruel was an understatement. She felt like she had walked all over his face _while_ putting the cruciatus curse on him, just to unnecessarily get the point across.

"You weren't _cruel_, and I did kinda deserve it."

"No, you did not." Hermione turned to him with surprised frown, slightly annoyed at his constant deflections. "You're my best friend, I should support you getting a girlfriend—"

"Ex."

"-What?" She blinked.

"Ex-girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes grew even larger, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Yupp." Said Ron, swallowing a sigh.

"You didn't—"

"No. Turns out she doesn't want to date ' the best friend of the looney Harry Potter'."

"_Looney_?" Hermione rose to her feet in offense. "What do you mean '_looney_'?"

"Everyone thinks Harry is crazy, Hermione. Same with Dumbledore, you know that."

"That snivelling little..." Oh how she _knew _that girl was bad news - her along with all those spoiled, brainwashed brats who have it in for Harry and those who believe the truth. She was so angry, her pacing about the room made her pay no attention to Ron who was taking a large wooden box and placing it in front of a now lit fireplace. "Guess I was right about her then. Only wanting to date you because of Harry—Oh Ron, I'm sorry." She winced as she noticed the look of torture among the boy's features.

"It's alright. I'm over her anyways." The weakness of his voice disagreeing. He had now opened the detailed box and reached in with both hands to pull out a pile of pink parchment. "Letters from Leona." He said as Hermione approached with a confused expression. "Decided I'm gonna burn them."

"Wait!" She dived to stop him from tossing them into the flames, but it was too late. A large puff of pink smoke completely filled the room with a loud pop. They coughed violently as Hermione began to fan away the smoke with a pillow.

"Stupid love-letter charm..." _Of course_. She coughed, the smell of roses and rust filling her nostrils. "Prevents you from getting rid of them. At least, painlessly." Ron had dashed to the window and pushed it open with difficulties. The cotton candy cloud dashed out into the night air quickly, leaving them to collapse resignedly.

"Good to know." Ron gasped, looking miserable.

"I would get rid of them if I could." Hermione said, eyeing up the rest of the letters on the floor, a list of destructive spells already flying through her mind. "You're just going to have to bring them to Hogwarts with us, unless you want me to ask your mother—"

"Absolutely not." Witnessing his wide-eyed jolt of surprise, Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably - picturing the woman's reaction was just _too _good. "Not funny! She'd kill me..."

The sound of the front door abruptly closing made both of them jump to their feet. Hermione stared at Ron for a moment before realizing with a quick breath.

"Harry!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just wanted to get out an apology relating to my lack of updating! I was on holiday and thus, got derailed from this story and literally just picked it up again earlier today. Slightly short, but to be honest, I just wanted to throw it out here so I can get on with later chapters, ones that I find incredibly satisfying! At least we can all release a sigh of comfort knowing Hermione and Ron _finally_ patched things up.


	15. Chapter 14: Wine

**Plastic**

Chapter 14: Wine

* * *

><p>The house was positively bursting at the seams with laughter and conversation as Harry Potter was welcomed with open arms. The kitchen was just packed, members of the Order and the house's usual residents together for a rare moment of celebration. Harry deserved as much.<p>

Hermione would find herself stealing short glances towards the head of the table. Sirius was just beaming at his godson, his face was almost glowing. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't disappointed to give up her chair next to him, but witnessing his honest contentment and hardy barks of laughter made it very much worth it.

Seeing Harry himself relax after his outburst on everyone for leaving him in the dark was also considerably rewarding. Hermione shared a knowing half smile across the table at Ron, who also appeared high in spirits.

It seemed everything was looking up, considering the troubles that may lie ahead.

And then, like tripping and falling face first, Hermione was hit with merciless realization. What on earth is going on between her and Sirius? She couldn't possibly believe the staggering building of their relationship, how abrupt and unexpectedly things changed in a matter of weeks.

Was it real or just harmless flirtations in the heat of the moment? Was the kiss they shared nothing but the result of utter relief? Was it even possible to be anything serious? - Considering their age difference, her being muggle-born, Sirius' practical parentage to Harry, and the fact that they almost belonged in completely different universes.

Hermione began to frown very hard at her half drank mug of Butter Beer.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny shuffled her chair closer to Hermione. "You look sad."

"Oh," Hermione finally looked up with a dazed sort of expression. "I'm fine." She wasn't.

There was a large amount of movement from the other end of the table, as almost half of the room stood up with their drinks pointed towards the ceiling. Sirius Black was making, yet again, another toast celebrating his godson, the Order, and anything else positively wonderful he could think of. But before his glass made it to his lips, his eyes crossed over the room.

"We need everyone for this!" He grinned widely. "Molly, pass around the wine!"

"I think _not_!" Mrs Weasley shook her head at such an unthinkable request.

"And why _not_?" He mocked her tone with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because they are too young!" She was indicating the children sitting around her. They immediately sighed, rolled their eyes, and began their endless complaints at such a remark.

"Come on, mum—"

"We are not!"

"Just a taste?"

"Absolutely not." Mrs Weasley looked almost shocked at the responses coming from her children.

"Harry gets to!" Ron pointed directly at his best friend's nose. There was indeed a rather full glass of wine in his hands. Harry widened his eyes as if he got caught doing something horrid. He abruptly set the glass down on the table in front of him, as if casting it away.

"She is not Harry's mother, that's why." Sirius grinned from ear to ear. Obviously he had won another fight with Mrs Weasley about who can actually parent the poor boy.

"But I am yours, and I say no!" The frizzy haired woman slammed her hands down on the table as if to prove the point that she was not to cave in.

"This is a special occasion, Molly." Sirius literally had to yell over the continued arguing coming from the Weasley children. "Let them have just a little bit—" He had closed his mouth as a painful glare was sent his way from Mrs Weasley. Finally, he gave up.

"Well... How about you Hermione?" Immediately Hermione's face got hot as he beamed down at her. The whole room lowered its volume as everyone stared at her.

"Did I not just say—"

"She's not your child either, Molly!" Sirius bellowed impatiently then softened his voice as he turned his attention back to the girl. "Let her make her own decisions."

"I..." Hermione was very nervous; she was glancing around the room with panic, hoping someone would give her the answer. Harry gave her a slight pitied look, while the rest of the Weasley children looked on with pursed lips. The other adults however, seemed rather disinterested. "Sure...?"

"That's my girl!" Sirius laughed while waving victoriously at Mrs Weasley to pour her a glass.

"If I had it my way..." Mrs Weasley was mumbling under her breath as she collected another dusty wine glass. For once Nymphadora Tonks had leaned in close to the unpleasant woman to whisper something in her ear. Hermione could barely make out the words.

"Perhaps it would be alright... you know, to let them just this once... There's no harm in it, right..."

It turned out Mrs Weasley had a change of heart.

Everyone now had a small glass filled with the red luscious liquid - Besides of course, little Ginny, who only got a thimble full. Fred and George kept up their superior composure, shrugging with disinterest, although if they could have given Hermione a high-five across the table, they would have. Ron was still frowning, supposedly still upset that he had to go through so much just to receive what Harry already had. Their younger sister was so embarrassed at her sad excuse of a serving, her face was redder than her hair. And Hermione just sat there, blinking and confused as to what she was supposed to be feeling in such a situation.

And if it was possible, Sirius was in an even brighter mood.

Most of them didn't even like it.

Hermione found herself not minding the sweet-yet-bitter taste after the first couple sips, although it still kept her company for the rest of the meal. The rest of the children downed theirs proudly, hiding their slight frowns at the unexpected taste.

It was now late in the evening, and most of the group dispersed either to their own residences or upstairs to their rooms. Mrs Weasley was just finishing collecting dishes and clearing the table, as Hermione and Remus Lupin chatted by the kitchen fire.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Hermione?" The man asked pleasantly, indicating the room around them.

"Yes, very much so." Hermione stared into the dancing flames for a moment. "I like helping around the house, cleaning and the lot. It's a good distraction from... well, you know." She paused as Lupin nodded in agreement. "It's nice seeing everyone as well!" The positive chirp coming from her voice sounded pushed and fake – it felt needed due to curious expression he was giving her.

"Especially Sirius, hm?"

Hermione stared at him, mouth open as she was taken aback. He only sat with his hands on his lap, an agreeable smile still on his face.

"I... I guess." She flushed, glancing down at the ground. Was she that obvious?

"Well." Lupin let out an exhausted sigh as he stood up and massaged his shoulders. "I best be heading to bed. Thank you again for dinner Molly, it was delicious." He called across the room to Mrs Weasley, who waved off his thanks with a smile and a humbled chuckle. "Oh, and Hermione-" He bent down closer to her and softened his voice. "Sirius is in the study with Harry, if you wish to say goodnight." With another knowing smile, he left. Hermione continued to stare at her feet flustered.

That man was too attentive for his own good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This felt almost like a filler episode, didn't it? Oh well, it was needed I suppose. Can you tell I like Lupin a bit too much? Heh. - Also, I don't have a hate-on for Molly, trust me. I just enjoy the loud "mom" kind of attitude she has. I mean come on, she has HOW many children? I think any mother would be a little hesitant in giving their children booze, even if they _do_ drink butter beer on a regular basis.


	16. Chapter 15: Cigars

**Plastic**

Chapter 15: Cigars

* * *

><p>She didn't <em>need<em> to say goodnight to Sirius.

Lupin was being very strange, telling her such a thing.

Why would she _need_ to say goodnight to him, when they were sure to see each other in the morning.

That's just ridiculous.

It's not like they were at the point where not saying goodnight and good morning meant something horrible. It's not like it kept her up at night wishing that she _had_ said goodnight. It's not like not speaking to him drove her mad or anything.

That's just silly.

It was just convenient that the study was on the way to her room, that's all. No harm in saying goodnight while she's passing by. Harry was there as well. So technically, she was saying goodnight to both of them, not _just _Sirius.

Yet Hermione found herself pacing in front of the dark door not doing anything. She didn't knock, let alone spout out any form of 'goodnight'. She was worried, among other things, of interrupting. Harry and Sirius were very close all evening, the girl was sure they were discussing something important. Harry always had something important to tell Sirius.

But what about her? When does _she_ get to talk to him?

Pausing, Hermione ruffled her hair with frustration and impatience. She didn't like how she was thinking such things. Since when had she become so possessive and selfish when it came to Sirius Black?

"That's it." She grumbled quietly to herself. It was off to bed with her, she had spent too much time awkwardly placed there dealing with the silly conflicts of her mind. However, as she took one step away, the door opened.

Sirius Black stood there with his stupid smile.

After a moment of surprise, Hermione waved slightly with a blush already on her cheeks.

"Now what are you doing up so late, kitten?" He grinned. Hermione's eyebrow twitched. _Kitten?_

"I was just... heading to bed." She quickly said, pointing a thumb down the hall. Sirius folded his arms.

"Did you get lost on your way? I heard you pacing about out here." His tone was that of mockery, and his smile grew as the girl's face grew hotter.

"Uh, I wanted to say... goodnight." She jumped at her own words. "To-To Harry!"

"To Harry, hm..."

"Yes, I uh, didn't get a chance to talk to him much today, so..."

"Mhmm?" His fixating stare and sarcastic posture made Hermione continue to stumble over herself. She couldn't keep herself together with such attention. He was teasing her, and she knew it was working. Before she could open her mouth yet again, Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"What about me?" He asked, looking down into her eyes, his lips dangerously close to her own.

"I..." Hermione was already losing sense of her surroundings, but quickly her eyes shot behind Sirius' back. She could see Harry sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, if he was to turn around, he would see them clear as day. She flicked her eyes back up. "I don't think we should..."

"Oh, you don't?" This just made him move closer, so close he whispered against her lips. "What's life without a little danger?"

The kiss was more powerful and magical than the first – considering the built up _need_, and lack of spontaneity. Hermione found herself on her tiptoes, she felt as if her feet would take off from the ground and carry her through the clouds. It was strange, new, and she could taste the Firewhiskey on his tongue and smell the cigar smoke lingering on his skin. Just as her hands by her sides found some amount of feeling in them, a creek in the floorboards made the two spring apart with a jolt.

"_Krecher_!" Sirius growled impatiently at the house elf that abruptly came out of the darkness. "I swear to _Merlin_—don't even!" He immediately kicked at the elf before it could even mutter 'mudblood', shooing it away. "Get out of here you disgusting thing."

"Stop!" Hermione's shout made him freeze. "Don't be so cruel to him." Her flustered glower made Sirius' expression soften almost completely. He scratched at his hair with slight humiliation, knowing full of Hermione's strong views on house elves. She watched the small pathetic thing slowly climb down the stairs, its usual mutters fading away. The poor thing.

Sirius looked back to find Hermione frowning at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry-"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." It was people like him who made her decide to start SPEW in the first place – using and abusing the creatures, no responsibility or hint of empathy. She made a mental note of making him a member, by use of force or not.

"Fine! I'll go apologize to him or something later." He mumbled under his breath indifferently, making Hermione snap at him.

"Why are you so mean to him!"

"If you haven't noticed, Hermione, he's a very sick animal—takes after my mother." He said with spite, rolling his eyes at the imagery of the old woman in the painting, screaming and spiting. The girl gaped at him.

"_Animal_? You think of him as common vermin?"

"Yes, yes in fact I do. He has similar qualities in comparison to a sewer rat!"

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Harry Potter was now leaning out of the doorway, laughing slightly at the flustered couple, arms folded in amusement. Lowering their offensive stances angled at each other's throats, they both turned to him suddenly, full of enthusiasm.

"_NO!_" As they shouted this, Harry began to laugh harder, clutching his stomach. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other only to look away flustered.

Hermione never did end up saying goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha, oh did I ever like this.


	17. Chapter 16: Socks

**Plastic**

Chapter 16: Socks

* * *

><p>It was time to return to Hogwarts.<p>

And although this was a time for rejoice and anticipation, Hermione felt slightly pained. She was moping around while shouting at Ron unnecessarily (making him cower quite spectacularly), entering every room aimlessly, and unpacking and repacking her things. She was so moody even Ginny knew to stay far away. It was the fact that she was _upset_, that made her so upset.

This wasn't normal, she wasn't acting normal. Therefore, something _abnormal_ was rushing through her body, causing her to despise everything around her. They were all objects, laughing at her, chittering, begging to be picked up and thrown about for being just so damn mocking.

And so she gave into her sporadic anger, much to the dismay of every thing and _person_ who dared to alarm her with their presence.

"Hey, Hermione, do you know where my-"

"Look for it yourself, Ronald!" She abruptly snapped her head away from her suitcase angrily, hazel locks flying about her head (she made a mental note of cutting it all off, so it would _piss off_.), glaring at the redhead in her doorway. "I'm busy if you're too dimwitted to tell."

"I-" But Hermione began to growl loudly into her suitcase again, throwing socks and books over her shoulder. They were all too big, or too small, and oddly shaped, and wouldn't fit where they were supposed to. Ron ducked out of the way and hid behind Harry, who had just hesitantly approached the girls' room.

"What's going on?" He asked the frightened boy, eyes wide in tentative interest. He peeked around the doorframe to find their friend turned into nothing short of an ogre, tossing things about in a rampage that the troll they visited in first year would be quite impressed.

"She's gone mad." Ron whined and flinched at the constant crashing and howls of frustration erupting from the depths.

"_Merlin, why won't this fold right?_"

"Completely bonkers." He shuddered.

"Uhh..." Harry stared on wide-eyed, obviously confused as to what to do. The thought of bonking her on the head with a heavy object ran across his mind. Dealing with an unconscious body seemed far less treacherous than tiptoeing around a hormonal time-bomb. He was never good with women. "I think we should leave her alone for now."

"Sirius!" Ron had backed into the hallway only to run into the man of the house. At his name the man jolted slightly on the spot, the expression on his face looking rather shocked, as if he was a child in trouble. Recognizing that he probably looked terribly conspicuous, he dusted his jacket with ease and bowed slightly at the children before him.

"Boys. What can I do for you?"

Ron pointed into the room where the beast was kept, and whimpered desperately. "You do something with that! I don't want to be stuck on a train with her screaming at me..."

"Ron, she's always screaming at you." Harry smiled while Ron gaped at him franticly. Sirius lowered his eyes slightly, oddly curious as to what on earth they could be whining about. A loud crash and a curse so inappropriate even he flinched, made Sirius sneak to the door and glance around the corner, both Harry and Ron doing the same below him.

The site was far beyond amusing, it was – for lack of better words – comical. His little Hermione, dashing about as if someone had badmouthed house elves, ran over her cat, destroyed her precious books, and a collection of things terribly humiliating, cruel, and a complete detriment to her mentality and physical being.

She was fuming, and he found it quite endearing.

Eyeing up the terrified boys beside him, Sirius had come to the conclusion that he had better smooth over the girl's appetite for destruction or the whole house would go up in flames (whether or not he would actually enjoy that, did not matter). With a sigh and an enthusiastic clap of his hands, he stepped into the room, and then turned around with the door handle in his hand and a grin on his face.

"I'll handle this." He closed the door in their faces before they uttered a peep.

Hermione paid no attention to Sirius entering her room. He got a face full of socks before he reached down and tapped the crazed girl on the shoulder. He was looming over her so high that she had to bend her neck as far back as possible so she may blink upwards at his face.

"Hello." He smiled down at her.

"Hi." She flushed. That, she was not expecting.

"Would you like some help?" He asked, gesturing towards the absolute disaster that used to be a clean bedroom. As if finally noticing the real damage she had done, Hermione looked on with minor disgust. Since when had she developed such disrespect for her things? And to have done so much to gain Sirius' attention, it was unbearably embarrassing.

"N-no... that's alright..." With a rush of remorse and humiliation, she stared at her clenched fists on her lap. Sirius noticed this with a smile, she could be quite dramatic when it came to the silliest of things, whether it be spilling a drink, tripping over her own feet, or... well, destroying her bedroom in a packing frenzy.

Sirius stepped to the side so he could offer his hand to the girl. She took it hesitantly as he helped her from her knees to her feet. "Now then." He reached into his jacket, pulled out a thin wand, flicked it just once, and the room began to organize itself. Ever so neatly, Hermione's things were placed in their proper place, and the suitcase closed with a snap.

"Ta-da." He grinned at her victoriously._  
><em>

"I could have done that..." She mumbled, cheeks red.

"Oh, that I know." Sirius acted surprised at her statement. "Just thought I would offer you a hand. It's the least I could do." Which was quite honest. Recently, he had be nothing but a tease and a doggy tail for her to step on. That _was_ what he did best.

"Well... thanks." Hermione reached down and grabbed her bags so she could place them on her bed, hiding her face as best as possible – she would not have him notice the regret plastered on her. Although it was just so frustratingly impossible to hide anything from the man, his casual aura distracting prying eyes from the fact that he was quite intelligent and _very _perceptive – this was a lesson well learned over the past few weeks.

"You're very welcome." The man walked around the room and found a comfortable wall spot to lean upon. Crossing his legs nonchalantly and letting his eyes fall upon the hunched form that was a disconsolate young girl. "Now, what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing much." Hermione looked away at nothing. Sirius tilted his head.

"Liar." Such a blunt statement made her glance back up at him, somewhat staggered. He folded his arms proudly. "Should I ask again?"

Hermione watched him for a moment, as if taking one last chance to study him. His scruffy almost dog-like hair, relaxed appearance yet proper attire, everything about him for that second seemed so baffling and incredible to her. He was like a new book, a book she wasn't necessarily allowed to read, but indulged in the latest of nights, hiding under her blankets and reading with her lit wand, eagerness shaking her hands as she flipped the pages. Was he the knight on the white horse, or was he the dashing devil in disguise? She wanted to keep reading, she _had_ to keep reading to find out the end - to find out what happened to the innocent princess, if she really did give into temptation and follow him into the dark.

But the ending was clear wasn't it? It made her heart sink.

Sirius looked shocked as her vision blurred in result of surfacing tears. He immediately unfolded himself and felt his muscles sink with his chest. Oh how he was horrible with crying women, he never did know what to do. Why on earth did he say that – whatever he actually said to make her cry – now he had to make it stop before he lost his mind.

"H-hey..." He spouted out awkwardly, reaching over at the girl as she rubbed her eyes feverously. She looked away and cleared her throat loudly, voice already quivering in the building of sobs.

"I'm fine." She tried to keep her voice stern, but her body was failing. It was dying along with her will. Sirius let out a low sigh, reaching his open hand out further towards her.

"Come here."

Hermione felt her heart drop lower, if it was even possible. Forgetting that she was actually trying to hide her face, she turned and looked across at the man. He still had his hand out to her, gesturing her to come closer, a brilliant smile still laced along his features. It was that same smile, the one that he always gave her, and only her. The one that made the butterflies fly and heart sing. So enticing and warm, like a breath of fresh air, the warmth of the sun upon her skin.

It was almost too much.

She ran over to him and hugged his chest tightly, almost like a child running to their mother.

"Hermione..." He sighed, returning the gesture. He let his face bury itself in her hair, the smell of her shampoo lifting his senses. It was soft, she smelt like rain. Letting a smile of melancholy wash over him, he held her as she cried into his chest, her muffled sobs shaking him slightly. _Such a silly girl, so needlessly emotional._

Kneeling down and peeling her away, he looked up at her swollen face, tears now hot and streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione wiped at her eyes and sniffed.

"Don't be." He smiled.

"It's just..." She sniffled again, letting Sirius hold her hands tightly. Her eyes darted about the room to help cease the powerful blubbers shaking her. This was a lot harder than she thought - leaving such a doomed place, leaving him behind. The image of him standing alone in a dark empty hall twisted her chest violently. "This is the first time that I don't want to go. I actually don't want to go..." She let a sad, exasperated laugh escape her.

"Nonsense! Hogwarts is where you belong, not this dusty, decaying place."

"But I..." She looked almost hurt by his words. Sirius caught on and found himself smiling at her yet again.

"I'll miss you, you know. You've been the only source of light in my life in a very long time." Eyes wide with utter shock, Hermione let out another cry as the words dug in and she latched onto him. He held her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and almost squeezed the life out of him. Never before had such words reached her ears in a completely easing and welcome manner that it warmed her distraught body and flooded her senses with sparks.

She would be okay. He would be okay. _They_ would be okay.

"Can I write to you?" Hermione pulled away and looked at him desperately, frowning a little too deeply.

"You can write to Snuffles as much as you like." Sirius booped her nose teasingly.

"Every day?"

"Every hour."

For the first time in a while Hermione smiled. It was so wonderful Sirius cupped one of her damp cheeks and brushed away the tears that demanded to be dismissed. He never wanted to see them again, her skin was too perfect to be stained.

Hermione leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as if to remember—his touch, scent, voice. Even if he could not be there with her, she wanted his ghost to be. Then she could be satisfied, then she could wait until they meet again, even if she had to wait until the end of time and her body was nothing but a pile of bones. At least she could remember the roughness of his hands, the smell of Firewhiskey and cigars. She felt his lips brush against her forehead with a charming kiss, a moment resembling nothing short of a cloudy dream.

They stayed that way until the very last minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How I absolutely _loved_ this chapter. I could just picture the poor girl, torn between the place she loved and the man she lov-liked, _liked a lot_. :)  
>I like abusing Ron and Harry and using them as the comedic characters in the background. Heh heh. (Can you tell I switched writing styles? I hope it doesn't stand out from the previous chapters too much. Ugh)<p>

Also **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!** They inspire me to get off my fat ass and stop giving Kakashi and Sakura all of my attention. Please continue with your wonderful words! - I like them a lot.


End file.
